Frozen
by clarabranson
Summary: Everyone knows Severus Snape has a cold heart of stone. But that doesn't mean he isn't inclined to a little erotic fun every now and then with his students does it? Especially when McGonagall busts in Severus's classroom during one of these said "sessions" and demands Severus and Clara reveal the nature of their relationship to Dumbledore. Severus SnapexOC oneshot OOC Severus Snape


"Clara..." He breathes, hitching my lungs on the intake of air that I gasp for as he releases my lips. "Here. Right now-"  
"Here? But-"  
"Please. Please, Clara." His chest heaves against mine as he pushes me onto his desk, toppling his inkwells and stacks of papers. Predictably, he sets this minor instance of chaos to rights by stacking them straight in an odd corner of the room with a wave of his clinging hand.

"You don't need to beg, my love." His lips quiver as he lets me speak only to latch onto me with the first breath I give him.

"I don't beg." His fingers trace through my hair and down my neck to my breast; tousling, squeezing, tantalizing heat resonates from my core to my fingertips as he fondles me. Over a deep, biting moan, Severus digs his teeth into the flesh of my earlobe, unbuttoning my top as best he can without yet slipping off my overcoat. The somber grey of the thing stands out against his pale hands as he finally decides to use reason in his attempt to see my naked body again.

It hasn't even been twenty four hours and he's craving me like it's the second coming of our first time-"Severus..." I groan, tossing my hands against his chest the best that I can over the luscious, hot fog in my head.

"What's the matter...?" He pulls away with strained curiosity trembling in his cheeks and takes just enough of a step back for me to get to my knees and press his posture against the edge of the desk. "Oh..." His lips twitch and fall apart as I unbutton his pitch black slacks and let them hang between his tight buttocks and the edge of his desk.

"Clara-"  
"Just-just let me do it. You haven't let me practice enough."

"I wasn't going to stop you. But be slow. Take your time." His cold fingers run along my jawbone on his way to wrap around my messy hair.

"Coming from the man who just slammed me into his desk and begged."

"Begging-" he huffs out a praise of my name and rests a palm at the back of my head as I take him into my mouth with a wet and wiggling tongue, "begging requires that you hold some authority over me. Or at least over what I would be begging for."

"And my body," I kiss the wet velvet of his head, earning a lazy shudder and his strong hands gripping between my golden locks, "isn't mine to give you?" Severus raises his head to the vaulted ceiling of his dungeon classroom and exposes his neck as I lay him between my separated teeth and close my lips around him.

He sighs and quietly enjoys my slow acclimation to his girth. I hope I get used to this sometime soon...

"I'll grant you that-uhn..." His deep bass resonates down onto me as I stroke the same spot with the tip of my tongue for just a little longer. "I only beg for you then. Does-that suit you...?" His thighs tense slightly as I finally manage to get a good rhythm going with that special spot in mind.

And I can't stop to answer him because this is probably the best he's ever reacted to me. It's only been a couple of weeks, and my third time, but still. Bending my head back as best I can without putting him in a compromising position, I take a look at his face and catch him with his eyes closed and jaw far more relaxed than I think is suitable to keep his saliva in his mouth.

Perfect.

His fingers dig against my scalp and wrestle with my still-somehow-sort-of wavy hair in an attempt to comb through it as I continue to shove him down the length of my tongue, getting closer and closer to my throat with every thrust.

"Slowly, Clara." He moans over his next hushed, ragged breath and draws me closer in contrast to his command. Letting a soft moan percolate down his shaft (at which he grants me the most amazing smirk, moan and inguinal clench), I slow my pace down and drag him out of my mouth fully, stretching my lips back into relaxation.

"You'll never cum that way..."

"You underestimate yourself," Sev mutters as he nudges two of his fingers beneath the ridges of my skull near the top of my neck, lending me a meaningful sign that I should just keep going and stop worrying.

I do as he requests, pulsing my tongue along him as I smother my mouth over his hard, heavy-veined appendage. With a groan, Severus readjusts himself against the desk, letting his pants fall to the stone floor and expose the relaxed, dark hair of his legs. Sevvy's gonna get cold...

Able to keep a slow and steady rhythm without the need for my hands now, I lend his still-warm skin a smooth slide of my warm palms and tiny fingers. His stance shakes before he steadies himself with a heavy hand on the edge of the wooden antique that I'm fearful we're going to break in a few minutes.

Severus begins to groan in eking squirms as I begin to hit my limit, jaw slackening ever so slightly and lips straining to keep over my teeth as I please him. But my lover holds me steady, apparently finally deciding that he's ready to let me taste his orgasm.

"Yes...there..." The sudden and slight bending at his hips nearly startles me but I manage to keep from biting him and instead continue to stroke him with the heat and moisture of my mouth. Sliding his hands over my still-clothed shoulders, Sev succeeds in wriggling from me a shiver and another groan that sends him over the edge of his anticipatory climax.

His fluid floods over my tongue and threatens against my throat but I pull back enough to keep it lapping within the confines of my mouth.

"Clara...oh, **gods**, yes..." A final squirt hits the small pool that rests on the bottom half of my oral cavity and he pulls me away from his scrotum as I try to get the heavy, salty mixture down my throat. "You don't need to drink me..." But his compromise comes just a tad too late and at the expense of a bit of gagging.

"Oh, oh. That's. Yeah. Wanna taste?" With a laugh, I take to fanning my tearing eyes and hot breath for a moment while I wait for some snarky remark from my lover.

"You speak as if we've never shared a kiss after you've pleased me."

"Well, I haven't exactly pleased you, pleased you before. So you've never tasted anything like this. Unless you did so on your own." Quirking an eyebrow at him, I raise myself up off of the hard floor and throw my coat to his chair, not caring that the thing isn't staying on the supple, ink-black leather.

"Not yet. But I'm curious to know if it really tastes so terrible, or if you're being dramatic. Indulge me, that I won't have to take to tasting it on my own time."

"Oh. I wasn't aware that you took time for yourself." But his only reaction is one of beleaguered eye-rolling before he pulls me up with a cupping gentle hand to the base of my chin. His tongue swirls around mine without request, but plenty of permission, and he begins to unwrap me from the clothes that I'm beginning to bathe in aroused sweat.

Pulling away from my lips, Severus eyes my neck with a stern and venomous gaze, tenderly pulling my cloud-white shirt from beneath my heathered pencil skirt and tossing it away. I reach behind me, gripping around the zipper as best I can and pulling all of my undergarments down along with the sheath of clothing. Twisting the corners of his lips up, the shadows cast by the candles making it look like he's actually smiling, Severus tilts his hands around the curves of my waist, pulling me close to him and switching our positions.

"It doesn't taste terrible."

"Shut up." And for some reason he takes this to mean 'kiss me'. With a chilling breeze from beneath the enchanted, wooden door, his lips find mine and balance over the shivers that I'm wracking up. Too hot and too cold all at the same time and it's terrible, amazing, and I actually don't want to be on bottom for once.

Twisting our bodies again, I push Severus onto the desk, blushing as his erection emerges from beneath his coat and undershirt. He takes to cooing at my arrogance and slips his hands over his clothes enough for me to see his bare torso. But he refuses to take anything else off, likely worried that someone might barge in.

"Oh, but I have to be naked?" He smirks as I slip his pants and shoes off, indulging him the warmth of his socks against my desires.

"You undressed yourself, my dear. Who am I to refuse the sight?"

With a giggle that I can't stop from streaming out of my mouth, I climb up onto this slightly more forgiving surface and center myself over him, immediately plunging him into me. My moan echoes over the sound-proofed room, eliciting from him a twitch and groan that sends my hips to motion.

"Clara-" Sev's hands push beneath my aching knees and cup the boney things with a gentlemanly touch, keeping them from the pain of my actions. "Yes-" our bodies melt into each other, skin sticking to skin with each slap and rub that my riding affords us.

"Sev- " I bend down, letting my warm breasts lightly tantalize his goose-pimpled chest while I lend him another taste of his liquids. The flavor is still apparent to me, at least. Gasping for breath through his nose, Severus tilts into the kiss and begins slamming his pelvis into mine. My lover is clearly unsettled by my being where I am...  
"I appreciate the gesture, Clara, but I prefer this-" his body pushes me up without the slightest measure of difficulty and settles me back onto the table with a creak and groan from more than just the furniture. With my head struggling to stay within the realms of clarity and atop the edge of the desk, Severus pulls me back onto the center of the table and slams into me from what feels like a mile away.

"Sev! Ah!" Cupping my hips and digging into them with his long, strong fingers, Severus watches me squirm with aching delight. I seriously hope that he's reinforced his table...he's never fucked me quite this hard- "Yeah-"  
"Ah," he quips, obviously numbed by his previous rush of endorphins. His hands separate from the sweaty stables of my hips and spread over the canvas of my body: pinching at my freezing nipples, gripping into my swelling breasts, pressing into my waist, massaging the length of my inner thighs. With another movement symmetrical with the chilling winds, he climbs onto the table and finally lays his lips on me again, touching at my neck at first and working his way up to my temples, never letting our bodies disconnect.

The gentle nature of his touch contrasting with the heaviness in his hooked thrusts washes over my sensibilities and pulls me under the titan wave of pleasure that he's barely put any effort into building. Letting me coo into his warm ear, my lover holds himself inside of me, pressing ever deeper against the thickest patch of my sheath, apparently experimenting to see how long he can keep me cumming.

Feeling all too uncomfortable with this level of pleasure, I buck and bend, trying my hardest to get away from his touch, but he knows how to keep me sane and accepting. The hand not attached to my thigh in a granite grip pulls itself to the crook of my neck, holding my jaw at a right angle to the solid surface.

"Severus-" His perfectly still, content face drags itself from the meat of my shoulder and aligns itself with the shaking chasm of my lips, relaxing me further and melting my body into submission to another messy admonition of my love. Every limb in my body falls apart, aching with warmth and overwhelming tantalization; that definitely felt different. Lifting himself from the hard cherry table, Sev pulls out of me, apparently having cum himself and 'accio's a towel to our current position.

"Jeez...what…" I peer over the lumps of my breasts and stomach to see the wet mess that I've made all over the abdomen of my lover. It drips, culling to the tip of him and falling to the floor in a series of obvious driplets that he can hopefully just take care of with a bit of magic.

"You ejaculated."

"Um…"

"Did it not feel different, my love?"

"It...it did. I just. Um." A smirk plagues his porcelain face as he assesses my difficult breathing and my inability to keep my eyes open. Dick.

"We'll work on it."

His hand drapes down over himself, cleaning as much as he can off before folding the thing over and wiping my body down as well.

"What if I want to stay all gross?"

"I want to as well, but we are not entirely in a private place."

"Your fault."

"Yes...my fault. Stand up." I do as he says, immediately feeling rush from me a large globule of our married fluids. With a warm, wet kiss, Severus wipes what he can up before I start squirming in his grasp. "Too much. There's too much-"  
Powerful but light knocking pervades what was such a meaningful sanctuary just moments prior and steals away the tranquility in our thoughts.

"Severus," the shrill voice of Professor McGonagall calls through the door, "are you there." It isn't a question. His schedule is so regimented that she has no reason to even knock other than her natural inclination to proper manners. Good thing she's built that way, too.

"In my office-" He whispers, like the spell keeping our secret has come undone with her addressing him. Grabbing my things with a nod, I take to dressing once behind the door and watching him scramble to look like his usually presentable self. Not easy to keep secrets like this when you're so orderly, is it, Sev?

He tosses his gaze across the room, nodding for me to get more out of sight as he fixes his almost messy hair. The breeze finally bursts through the door as he opens it, reaching me in the shadows here and the Professor's face catches the lights around the room.

If her features weren't usually this hollow anyway, I would think she were set aghast by the state of my lover. He looks normal. At least...he looks more PG than he did just a few seconds ago.

"Yes...?"

"Oh." She pauses, lingering her still very astute vision. "Are you feeling alright, Severus? You seem to be sweating...and these dungeons aren't exactly the warmest of places..."

My Severus just stares, apparently grasping at straws for an excuse for his postcoital moisture. He probably smells like me, too. That shouldn't be a problem, though, since McGonagall doesn't regularly take grandiose whiffs of me.

"I...well, I think you'd prefer this conversation to be private."

Severus slinks out of the way, letting the older professor shift herself and her nervous composure into the room. He closes the door and follows her back in, watching her movements very carefully.

Professor McGonagall is nervous...? Oh gods, please don't tell me-  
"It's about Clara." Thank you Loki. Thank you for abstaining from inserting your usual chaos into my life at the moment.

"...What about her?"

"Well, I know how you feel about muggles but I think this is something that should at least be considered a possibility and discussed." Severus attaches himself to the desk that he just filled me up on, taking to covering up the soft plot of cum that was left there in our mad scramble to appear as if nothing just happened.

"I do not mind speaking of them behind their backs, if that is what you're implying we do."

Her face falls disapprovingly and she takes a step toward him.

"Certainly not. Not anything bad. But I...I fear that she has fallen in love with you."

His features remain solid, motionless and without betrayal of our secret but he does move his arms to cross against his body. Bad move, lover...

"Oh?"

"Don't 'oh' me. This is a serious matter. She could be killed."

"It is not my fault that she has ridiculous feelings for a man who could never love her back. What exactly would you have me do with this information?" If we hadn't just made love for about the fiftieth time in two weeks, I would be worried that he was serious. His face and eyes are as unfeeling as they ever are when we aren't alone.

"I...I don't know. You don't have any feelings for the girl? None at all?" Their eyes meet, struggling with different predicaments. I appreciate what Minerva is trying to do for me, but I don't think I really understand her motive.

"None."

"Whatsoever?" But her voice is strong, skeptical and I can tell from the hollowness in Severus's lips that he's understanding that our secret is treading on unstable ground. If it's obvious to McGonagall, who else knows?

"She is a muggle; she makes that fact perfectly clear."

"Don't play coy with me, young man." Well, I suppose comparatively. Or does she still see him as he was when he was a student of hers? "Her heritage has nothing to do with how you might feel about her. You have not fired her. You have not requested that she leave your company. And I find it hard to believe that she's hard enough of a worker to warrant either of those things." She huffs, shining her Gryffindorian tendency to think Slytherins are lazy. I mean, I know I am but not all of us are. Take Severus for example.

"You came to discuss her feelings, didn't you? Whether I hate or dislike her is irrelevant. Might we discuss what you intend to do to protect the girl?" Bringing his strong, steady arms down, Severus owns his words and imposes his straight posture on the old woman before him. "Are you requesting her termination? I would have no qualms with that course of action. She can easily be replaced."

...this seems a little too easy for you, Sev. Then again, this is you. You're a very good liar. Just don't convince yourself...

Professor McGonagall stands, chin held high and eyes full of worry.

"I request that you request that we separate the muggles. You take her to your quarters-"  
"What?" His head tilts ever so slightly and his eyes narrow with warning inquisition as he takes a moment to straighten his hunching posture. "To what end?"

"You take her to your quarters to keep her separate from the other muggles-"  
"No, the separation. What purpose does the separation serve?" She pauses, visibly miffed at the interruptions.

"The children from your house are getting restless about them being together. The ministry has found out that we are harboring lost muggles on school grounds and they are considering an investigation into why they are here and what they are doing."

"How, precisely, would giving her to me help that situation?" The right corner of McGonagall's mouth escalates in a knowing way, exposing her exuberance at his falling for her trap. Fucking. Sev. "You know what I mean-"  
"I do." She smiles widely now (about as wide as her mouth goes, I'm assuming), losing her proper sensibilities at his silent admission. "It would make it seem as though their residence here is permanent. A muggle with sufficient knowledge of this world is harder to obliviate. And if they are determined sufficiently knowledgeable, then she could stay with you. Not to mention, we would then be taking steps to maintain ministry standards. If they are separated, it is less likely that they will be considered any sort of threat."

"How are they considered a threat now?" Severus's face scrunches momentarily before he reconsiders his level of anger. With eyes cool once again, the two stand and stare at each other for a moment before my lover looks to me and watches me cling to the edges of my coat like they're the last rope of a sinking ship.

"Come out, Clara..." Professor McGonagall tilts her head in my direction as Severus far too easily exposes us. The woman responsible lets her dark hair glisten in the faint light of our candles and eyes what she can't quite see with confusion etched about the lines of her face.

I stand, feeling the blood leave my centered self as I comply with his request. He can't honestly think this is a good idea...he kept all of his affairs secret when they were about Lily, but...he's open about me even to McGonagall? Where does that place me on his scale? Did he lie to me that night when he told me he no longer loved her?

"She's been...here? Why would you hide her?"

"I do not keep secrets from her." He pauses as he catches that my movements have stopped a few feet away from him. His features contain themselves and he resettles himself against his desk as if my face in the warmth of our fire reminds him of what we were originally covering up. "I slipped. Now there is no denying it. But you must tell no one."

"Does Dumbledore know?" The flicker of the dungeon's breeze draws attention to the concern in McGonagall's eyes. She is clearly unnerved that there is something in this castle that Dumbledore might not know. I'm tempted to lie just so she stops freaking out.

"No." The breath of the woman trembles at Severus's word but she saves face by pursing her lips as he continues, "not as far as he has made me aware."

"How long have you two...?"

"Like...two weeks...? I guess?" I speak, trying my best to maintain my distance from the man who's face is soaking up my wariness like a sponge. The edges of his eyes ease out into the basest sadness of his person and he closes the distance between us, betraying all of our hard-earned deception.

"What," comforting, hot darkness encases me and holds my heart in with a gentle tug at the darting of my overcoat, "was the point of separating them, again? Publicly?"

"Perhaps you feel that she is being influenced by the others. Perhaps you feel that they might use that time for collaboration. Perhaps you feel that it would be a considered a security risk and that parents might be more comfortable with the muggles' freedoms being restricted. Any would be a good reason." She shifts her green robes and settles her eyes on me with a wary sigh creeping out of her lungs. "It would keep the Death Eaters from killing her and her compatriots in their sleep at the very least. I've heard rumblings from students." With another signature purse of her old lips, she glances between our connected bodies and gives us a moment to ponder her points.

I assume. I can't imagine her silence would be some sort of happiness about Severus admitting what was actually going on. Although, considering the fact that he is a very private person, it might be safe to think this might be in the ballpark...

"Rumblings." Severus jabs back at her, saying the word like it's some evil declaration of a threat. Well, it is a threat but not from McGonagall. With a short tug at my defined waist, Severus takes his attention off of the woman before us and casts it about the flickering shadows of the room. Kind of reminds me of the first time we made love...

"I think she would be safest with you." McGonagall's eyes dart between us again as a twinge of unease creases at her woven hands. "And since you care so deeply for her-"  
"I understand." I feel my cheeks bend around a smile that I didn't intend to make; he's just so fucking cute.

But he can't see it. His vision is completely captured by her solemn features again. Is he really that worried?

"You think they would honestly kill us? I mean...they want Harry dead too, right? They haven't attacked him yet and they've had plenty of chances."

"Voldemort is very determined to kill him, himself, and the Death Eaters will do whatever it takes to make him happy." Severus speaks to me through the damp air that surrounds us, lingering on the last syllable as if he's realizing that a happy voldemort is probably impossible.

His fingers grace up my sides in the manner that he knows brings chills to my body and already emaciated mind. "You are a very different story. You and your friends, more specifically. The Death Eaters have no current idea of the circumstances and have no real reason to kill you and draw attention to themselves unless he wills it. But even so, killing you might earn his favour."

I nod, craning my neck back to see his less-than-emotional features. Slow as the stormless waters of the lake, Severus bends his posture just enough to touch my lips with his, his practiced hands holding me up against the rushing torrent of submissive frailty that clouds over me as he does.

It doesn't seem to matter how he touches me, I always fall prey to the way that our skin rests against each other, the way his feathered hair tickles my jawline as it trails down the path that gravity beset.

His tongue severs the weak barrier that I've put up for our audience's sake and tilts his head just enough to pull me down the rabbit hole of our passions-  
"Hm-hm." The woman that we've completely forgotten about cleans the sultry state of my mind with her fake throat clearing and would have me startled, but Severus merely turns us from her view, cutting the string of our vision with the bulk of his lean body. "Severus."

His breath leaves me but moves no further away than to fan my blushing cheeks and swollen lips.

"Yes?" But she doesn't answer right away. It's almost like she was expecting him to ignore her.

"I expect you make the request tonight." Turning on her last word, she exits the room and closes the door as a gesture of affectionate approval. And after a momentary and slightly cold silence, Severus stitches our lips together once more, playing with the seams of my coat like he's ready to rip them straight off of my body already.

Pulling away with a great deal of reluctance, I gather myself and look into his deprived, dark iris'. "We should...we should go tell Dumbledore."

Severus's pale eyelids close over what entrances me and he moves far enough away to grasp at my fingertips and lead them to his waiting lips.

"Unlike you to hold your passions." Kissing my palm, Sev rests my hand against the coolness of his cheek and pulls me against him again to let our faces join one last time before he releases me fully and leads me to the headmaster's office.


End file.
